


And the Day of Rest

by 0hHeyThereBigBadWolf



Series: Every Atom of Me, Every Atom of You [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf/pseuds/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf
Summary: Their lives are full of magic and danger and inexplicable things, so it's a rare moment when they can sit down and relax and enjoy the more normal aspects of life. Which means that disaster will likely soon occur. She should set a timer or something.





	And the Day of Rest

Jake Stone—Adrasteia, called "Addy," [Siberian lynx](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/04/23BD204100000578-2858181-image-a-24_1417703977739.jpg)  
Cassandra Cillian—Asten, [common genet](https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3751/11073713674_2400bfa20c_b.jpg)  
Ezekiel Jones—Zhu, [red fox](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-oDIgc4lHtcc/UbWnoGm0wzI/AAAAAAAADHU/M7kzGBzCgKw/s1600/Red-Fox-In-Snow.jpg)  
Eve Baird—Karys, [Siberian husky/grey wolf mix](http://www.giantalaskanmalamutepuppies.com/files/pictures/Wolf/Puppies/WoJungleM5-800.jpg)  
Jenkins—Menerva, [snowy owl](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-mVh5UmramxA/UCtCI2Mzy4I/AAAAAAAAOkY/fB3iP_-q5G4/s1600/Snowy+Owl5.jpg)

 

The thing about Librarians (and their Guardians. And their Caretakers) is that there is no such thing as a day off. Not really. It is unlike any other job, because it doesn't start and nine and end at five, it isn't something they can just walk away from. Magic is  _everywhere._ Every continent, every country, it can always be found, and there will always be those who want to use it for harm and mayhem.

Now, having more than one Librarian to help control the chaos, that is certainly useful. But that doesn't mean they don't ever get tired, that they never come home after putting some supernatural monster back in its cage or snatching a powerful artifact from wrongdoers and wish to be normal again, just for  _five minutes._

The Clipping Book rests on its stand, pages silent and still, blank of any new threat.

She is organizing her desk for the  _nth_ time because apparently, according to Jenkins and his oh-so-helpful Menerva, it is set to Flynn's preferences. Meaning a total disaster area and tripping hazard.

Karys isn't being much help either, lying in the enclosed space under the desk gnawing happily on the heavy rawbone that Stone gave them for her birthday (Santa is real, still not quite over that one yet) and grinning up at her in his canine way, tail thumping. He knows that as soon as she has it the way she likes, she'll turn her back and it'll reset to Flynn-mode.

She doesn't call him out on it, because she knows that Karys has taken to sniffing and nuzzling the plush cushion Flynn keeps on his desk for Loquis to curl up on.

As she's straightening out the haphazardly stacked books, her three charges are taking advantage of the brief lull in activity as well.

Stone is sitting at the table with books stacked up around him, a few open and propped up on others for reference as he types away on his laptop, writing an article or paper. Addy sits on a chair beside him, looking sleek and regal and beautiful, peering over his shoulder to correct his grammar because she can strip split infinitives out of his work like nobody else.

It seems like work to Eve, but it's fun to him, though. But then again, she supposes that if one's job involves rescuing Santa and fighting a Minotaur and keeping peace between dragon factions, writing a perfectly normal paper on architecture might be fun. Not to mention she knows he's like a kid in a candy shop when it comes to art. And architecture is just art made for living in, of course.

Cassandra is sitting in a chair across from the historian and his dæmon, watching  _Eureka_ on her tablet because she enjoys 'recreational mathematics,' as she likes to call it. Anything beyond high school math gives Eve a headache, and Karys would often bemoan their brain cells dying during their own school years. Asten isn't with her; he'll be wandering the stacks looking for something to read later. Beneath the table, her bare feet are propped up in Stone's lap.

They aren't dating. She knows because they both promised her so, and she trusts them enough to tell the truth. Eve doesn't know just  _what_ they are, but she knows that Stone will do anything for Cassandra, and Cassandra won't let anything happen to Stone. She imagines that it's because they're so alike in their differing ways, opposing sides of the same coin. Their dæmons haven't changed for a long time now, not since after the Serpent Brotherhood incident, and that is more telling to Eve than anything else.

Jones is lounging on the bottom of the staircase, reading the security manual for the Library. According to him, it's the first thing he does for any building, but Karys suspects that it's really because Jenkins and Menerva chased the thief out of his research lab after they caught Zhu trying to sneak a magical set of lockpicks when Jones was making small-talk. Eve is surprised that the Library even  _has_ a security manual (but it  _doesn't_ have an instruction manual or guide for Librarians. Huh.) but if keeps Jones out of Jenkins' hair, she'll keep quiet.

Zhu is still nursing achy ears after having them nearly nipped off by a highly irate owl.

Eve sits down at her perfectly organized desk, and Karys lopes out from underneath it to rest his muzzle across her thigh. She rests a hand on his head, rubbing behind his ears as she looks between her charges and smiles at the sudden and unexpected knowledge that they do belong here, just as much as Flynn and Loquis do, that they are a team and a family, even if they do sometimes put the 'fun' in dysfunctional. They haven't felt this much at home since...well, since  _ever._ Moving from military base to military base doesn't provide much opportunity for any one place to become  _home._

She leans her head against the chair back and sighs, eyes drifting closed for a moment, carefully preserving this memory in her mind's eye and storing it away so she can take it out later and look at it, like a cherished photograph. The only thing that might've made it more perfect would be if Flynn was there too, with his habit of speaking in whole paragraphs, Loquis bouncing around like a rubber ball on crack until Karys can catch her and lick her into submission because she's ticklish and his tongue so rough it tickles awfully.

But he isn't, and neither is she, and Eve brushes aside the little twinge of longing for the moment to simply relish the simple, peaceful quiet of right now, scratching behind Karys' ears until his tail thumps on the floor double-time.

The Clipping Book shivers on its stand, pages fluttering eagerly for their attention.

Eve lets out a sigh, and Karys huffs out a laugh.

Jenkins appears out of nowhere, Menerva winging along after him with a not-so-quietly muttered, "Oh, thank God," as he fiddles with the Back Door.

Cassandra giggles and pokes Stone with one foot as she turns off her tablet and reaches for her shoes; Asten emerges from the stacks to perch on her shoulder, ringed tail curling delicately around her throat.

Stone checks his watch and makes a face as Addy curses softly. He reaches in his pockets for his wallet, then scowls angrily, shouting at Jones that there was  _money_ in his wallet earlier.

Jones smirks, patting his own pocket smugly as Zhu grins with all her sharp white teeth and cackles in glee.

Eve draws on her jacket and looks in the Clipping Book for information. As Jenkins powers up the Back Door for them, she risks a glance back over her shoulder and sees that the desk is once more Flynn's personal disaster area and heaves another sigh, shaking her head, albeit fondly, and Karys barks out another coughing laugh.

She knew she should've set a timer.


End file.
